


I'll Follow You

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confused Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, clingy cas, cute cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written while listening to "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy!!!!! But cute, I needed this. I haven't written anything fluffy in a long time. Much needed Destiel fluff.

The alarm clock read 5:50 AM, and he had no idea why he couldn't sleep, maybe the PTSD had finally caught up with him. He turned his head to the side of his thick, starchy pillow, seeing Sammy sleeping peacefully in the dark. At least he still had that, he hadn't screwed his brother up so badly that he couldn't sleep. Sammy slept like a baby after hunts. Dean's eyes were wide open, adjusting to the darkness and looking around the black room, trying to decipher objects. He stared at the ceiling and his mind began running, racing through everything they'd been thrown into these past few months. 

The next time he had gained sense to look at the clock it read 7:00 AM, so great, he'd been thinking for over an hour. Just straight thought, because that was always healthy. He groaned softly and tossed and turned in the bed. He wondered what would happen if he died in his sleep. That would be a gift compared to the other very likely possibilities of his death. He began to dwell on death, faintly remembering the past times he'd died. They felt like dreams. He was always falling in between the cracks of dreams, cheating the system, breaking the eternal rules of the world. Maybe death would be a gift, at least that way he could stop thinking.

A soft flutter of wings sounded off in the corner and Dean reached for the knife under his pillow, jolting out of bed. A pair of blue eyes glowed softly, providing a small light in the dark room. Dean cursed under his breath and eased, loosening his grasp on the knife, stuffing it back under his pillow, "Dammit Cas." Castiel walked closer, without a sound, without a greeting and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, missing his legs by a few inches. Dean sat up slowly, rubbing his burning, sleep deprived eyes. "What is it, Cas?"

Cas dimmed his eyes, putting his hand out and turning on the lamp on Dean's bed post, keeping it at a dim illumination to not bother Sam. He kept his eyes on the ground, his face was sullen and deep with lines. As Dean's eyes adjusted, he became concerned, falling out of himself just slightly and focusing on Cas. He sat up a little bit more. The angel decided to speak, softly, parting his big lips, "Dean," his gruff voice was softened by his whispered tone, "Why do you think such dark things?"

Dean woke up just slightly more, stuttering, "Wh-what?"

"I heard you."

Dean felt personally invaded, "Y-you can hear my thoughts now? Cas, what the hell?!"

"No, of course not, Dean."

"Well I wasn't praying, so..."

Castiel sighed, exasperated with trying to explain and simply reached the short distance to Dean's shoulder. He laid his hand directly in the place of the burned in marking of his own hand print. Dean gasped softly, feeling lifted. He blinked his eyes, and started to hear Cas' voice, but Cas' lips weren't moving. "Cas, what the hell?"

"Bond?" Cas raised his eyebrows, trying to remind of what they'd already discussed. It was too early in the morning for Dean to fully understand any of this, so he gave up. "Whatever, listen, I don't like that. That's part of personal space, Cas. My thoughts are private."

"Dean I'm worried." His voice was truly down-trodden and pained.

Dean set aside his anger and decided to give Cas a personal space lecture later, sighing, "I'm fine, Cas. I'm not going anywhere."

"But..." Cas turned to face him, looking at him with big sad blue eyes, "You... you don't want to be here, Dean... you said that. If you could, you would leave..."

"Hey, that's not what I said." They were struggling to keep their voices down, and Cas was sick of it and simply touched his finger to Dean's forehead. Suddenly they were in the back seat of the impala. Dean blushed, "Cas..." He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Cas didn't understand, his eyes still glued to Dean's face, not even paying attention to his lack of clothing. Sometimes Cas' alien mannerisms came in handy. He continued what he was saying at normal volume now, "Dean, how could you think that? What would we do without you?"

 _Cas, why are you getting all mushy on me?_ Dean fought the urge to say that, but couldn't bring himself to because of the depressed look in Cas' blue eyes. He sighed again and tried to reassure the angel, "Cas... I'm not going anywhere." Cas cast his sad eyes down at the leather of the seat, zeroing in on the stitching of the places where the leather met. His shoulders slumped, his 5 o'clock shadow darker than usual, the bags under his eyes larger... he looked defeated. Was this really just because of Dean? Cas squirmed his skinny, long fingers over his own knee cap, murmuring, "Because... I would follow you Dean."

Dean was taken aback slightly, "What?" Cas refused to look up from the seat. Dean reached over and touched his dimpled chin, pulling his face up to meet his eyes, "What did you say?"

Cas' eyes glistened with devotion and pain, looking so much like he did the first night they'd met in that barn. His voice was steady but shaking at the same time, "I.. would follow you."

"Don't say that." 

"Why not?" Cas got closer, touching Dean's wrist with his graceful fingers. Dean tried to ignore it, fighting the urge to glance at the touch. "What would I do on this earth without you? How easily you forget that I fell for you."

Dean blushed from ear to ear, stammering, "Uh, Cas, you can't say... you 'fell for me'.."

Cas cocked his head, "Why not? I did."

Dean bit his lip, nodding and blushing bright red, "I uh, I know.. but..." Cas' eyes were narrow and focused intensely on Dean, trying to analyze why he was stumbling over words and red like a rose. He wondered if the car was too hot for him. Dean coughed and choked a little, "It.. means something different here to say 'I fell for you'." Cas just kept staring with those big blue orbs. Dean kept on reddening, "Dammit, Cas, don't.. look at me like that.."

Cas inched closer to Dean, with his head still at that confused angle. He was fascinated by the red on the hunter's face, wondering if Dean had some disorder or was malfunctioning. It only got redder as he got closer, and Dean struggled to breathe, backing away into the back seat window, until the back of his head rested against it. Cas touched his face, totally invading all boundaries, commenting, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"C-Cas..." he fought to say the words "back off" "go away" but couldn't for some reason, and just kept blushing and stammering like an idiot. Cas smiled softly, "You're overheating." It seemed to amuse him. Dean got redder still, but with slight anger, "Cas! God dammit! Just...!" The angel licked his lips and kept on staring with those prying, innocent blue eyes. Dean growled and grabbed the back of the angel's head of black hair, yanking him closer in a violent motion, meeting his lips with force and anger. Cas squeaked ever so softly against Dean, not moving, just sitting like a statue against Dean. 

Dean pushed Cas away slightly, enough to mumble, "Cas, do something."

Cas' grace started to pound within him and he jumped forward all at once, like a car jumping from first gear to fourth. It was explosive, clumsy and all over the place. Cas' big lips crashed into Dean's with clumsy force, moving awkwardly against his like a junior high school kiss. Dean smiled against his mouth, it was so Cas. He knit his fingers through his soft jet hair, taking control slowly, leading Cas with his mouth, teaching him how to respond and move his lips in turn. Cas didn't know what to do with his hands and gently set them on Dean's warm chest. He felt the heart beat under neath his t shirt, and the hard muscles resting against his hands. 

Dean wrapped an arm strongly around Cas' slender shoulders, pulling him closer and holding his lips in a long kiss. It was imperfect, and sloppy, but just what they needed. Nobody had to know. Cas rested softly against Dean, thinking he'd gained some talent in the seconds long kiss, cocking his head up and pushing Dean with his mouth, tracing the inside of Dean's thick bottom lip with his virgin tongue. Dean blushed, his heart racing harder. He got butterflies and bit down on Cas' lip, grabbing his head with both his strong hands, his face becoming serious, his eyebrows twisted on his forehead. Cas opened his eyes during the kiss, seeing Dean's concentrated face and fluttering. 

Dean opened his eyes experimentally and jumped a little at the pair of huge sapphires staring at him. 

He chuckled and gasped, "Jesus, Cas."

Cas just gazed, his eyes bigger than Dean had ever seen. Dean cleared his throat, pushing Cas off his chest, "Another rule of kissing... don't open your eyes and stare at the person like an alien." His angel was lost in la la land and wasn't listening to a word, just staring like the alien he was. Dean snapped his fingers, "Earth to Cas."

"Dean, why haven't we ever done that before?" Dean blushed again. He hadn't blushed this much since he was 13 and had a crush on his teacher.

"B-because...." Cas waited for his answer, with that way he cocked his head like a cat. "I don't know, Cas."

Cas crawled closer, putting his hands on Dean's chest like before, stuffing his head into the nook of Dean's neck, between his collar bone and jaw, sighing, "I feel better."

"M-me too, Cas."

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Why would I?" He chuckled, deep and throaty, "I'll just be stalked by my alien anyways." 


End file.
